The Mystery pony
by Appledash99
Summary: A pegasus crashes into appleloosa and forgets who she is. She's my OC! Later on the story will probably be Braeburn/OC I know it sounds like it sucks, but please give it a shot, it's really not that bad!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I really dislike my last story and I was extremely motivated to write this story. So please tell me what you think because I am in love with this story!

* * *

A white Pegasus pony zoomed through the skies across Equestria. She had an aquamarine mane that was spikier than Rainbow Dash's. It hung down over her eyes and flew back when she flew fast. Her cutie mark was a tornado with some debris spinning around it. She stopped flying once she saw a small town in the middle of the desert. She wondered what the town was because she had never seen it before.

"Well I guess this is as good a place as ever to practice trying to do a Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow Dash won't be the only mare to have done one soon!"

She flew up extremely high above the little town and started zooming down as fast as she could. Her hair flew back and whipped around in the wind. She could feel the sound barrier stretching around her if that makes any sense. She felt that she was almost there until a bird hit her hind hoof. It barely nicked it, but it sent her flying back up and then spiraling down out of control towards the small town. She crashed down into a building in the small town. That was the last thing she saw before everything went dark.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I think she's coming to."

The Pegasus's eyes fluttered opened, and she took in her surroundings. She thought she was in a hospital, but it was very old-fashioned. The walls were wooden and the only modern things were the hospital bed and the machine that was watching her vital signs. She also saw several nurse ponies and a pony who looked like a sheriff. He had a blue vest with a silver star pin on it. He also had a red bandana and a black hat with a red ribbon around it. She looked his way and he said "Well you finally awoke."

"Where am I, and who are you?" the Pegasus said.

"I am Sheriff Silverstar, and you are in the town of Appleloosa"

"How did I get here?" the Pegasus asked.

"Well, you crashed into the Salt Block Saloon," Sheriff Silverstar answered, "We have just one question. Who are you?"

"I'm….I can't remember," the Pegasus replied.

"Well, you put a large hole into the Salt Block Saloon, so that could pose a problem." Silverstar said.

"I'm sorry; I think I was doing some sort of trick."

"Well we asked all largest towns if they knew who you were while you were sleeping, but none of them did. We would've had an easier time describing you if you had a cutie mark."

"WHAT? I might not remember much, but I know I had a cutie mark, I don't remember what it was, but I remember I had one."

"I heard something once about if a pony forgets who he or she is then their cutie mark disappears because your cutie mark represents who you are and if you don't know who you are then your cutie mark doesn't represent you anymore." Sheriff Silverstar said.

"Well not to be rude or anything, but it is getting late and I have nowhere to stay," the Pegasus said.

"Okay I'll see if I can find someone for you to stay with," Sheriff Silverstar says as he trots away.

**A couple calls later**

"Well we found a home for you to stay at and the owner should be here soon, but before you leave the nurses want to tell you how to take care of your wing," Silverstar said.

"My wing? What happened to my wing?" She said while hilariously trying to see her wing while in the hospital bed.

"Well, when you broke through the roof of the Salt Block Saloon, you broke it," said a unicorn nurse, "Just keep the cast on, don't fly, and take it easy for a while after it's off and you should be just fine."

"Well okay I will make sure to do all of that, and I know I was out all day after crashing, but I am tired out anyways. I am ready to go to wherever I am staying and get to sleep."

As she finished the sentence, a stallion walked into the room. He was golden tan with an apple cutie mark and a golden mane with lighter stripes in it. He was wearing a cowboy hat and a brown vest.

"Howdy," he said, " Ahm' Braeburn."

* * *

A/N I am going to stop here and I will probably going to post a new chapter later today or tomorrow! Please read and review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. XD It will motivate me!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Also thanks to the one person who followed the story!

* * *

The mystery Pegasus and Braeburn walk to Braeburn's house, and they get settled in.

"Well I think I'm gonna head off to bed Braeburn, thanks for letting me stay here. I just don't know what I would've done if I didn't have anywhere to stay," said the Pegasus.

"Aww that's mighty nice of ya', but there's no need to thank me, ahm' just being hospitable. There's no need ta keep thankin' me….Uhh what do you want me ta call ya'?" Braeburn replied.

"Well, I'm not even sure what to call myself, so I guess you can call me whatever you want….you know just something that describes me or stuff…" the Pegasus says.

Braeburn stands there and ponders for a moment and then he gets it.

"Ahm gonna call ya Aqua cuz' of your mane color," Braeburn said.

"Well that sounds beautiful," Aqua said while blushing deeply," but however beautiful it is I'm just tired. I mean I don't see how crashing and sleeping all day made me tired, but it did. Well goodnight and thanks again for your generosity." She started to walk off, but then she realized that she didn't know where to sleep." Uhh…Sorry to bother you again, but where can I sleep?"

"Ya can have ma' room, Ahll be fine on the couch." Braeburn replied.

"Oh no, I couldn't make you sleep on the couch in your own home when I just crashed into your town and disturbed the peace here. I'll sleep on the couch, it's the least I can do." Aqua insisted **(A/N sorry that I started calling her aqua I really needed something to call her, but don't you fret that won't end up being her real name like in some stories!) **

"Naw ah insist that you sleep in ma bed. Ahm a farm pony not a fancy stuck-up city pony and ah won't take no for an answer," Braeburn stated quite loudly.

"Well okay, but this is the only time I will ever do this!" Aqua said blushing again.

Braeburn laughed heartily and said "Well does that mean you mean to stay in Appleloosa for a while?"

"I kinda want to figure out who I am so I guess I'll stay here until I figure it out! You don't mind do you?" Aqua said the last part quite sheepishly as she realized it wasn't her house to stay in for as long as she wanted.

"Ah don't mind one bit, you can stay here forever if you don't figure out who you are." Braeburn said, "but ahm gonna go ta bed for tonight so Ahll see ya in tha mornin', night,"

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning Braeburn, thanks for the bed, the name, and everything else."

The two ponies headed off to bed and quickly drifted off to sleep. Aqua couldn't help but blush when she smiled at the sheets that smelled strongly of Braeburn and apples.

** In the morning**

Aqua woke up to a wonderful smell. She rolled over and fell out of bed not realizing where she was for a second. She quickly remembered that she was in Braeburn's house sleeping in his bed because of his hospitality. She wandered to the kitchen and to her delight saw some pancakes on the counter with Braeburn making more.

"Wow Braeburn, that smells delicious!" Aqua shouted, "What kind of pancakes are those, I don't think I've ever smelled something so delicious."

"These are apple pancakes! The apples come from the apple trees in ma' family's apple orchard! "Braeburn practically shouted. " Well ahm done cookin so after ah eat ah better get to work for the day, you should go explore Appleloosa it might be small, but it is one heckuva town!"

"Okay well these look great, I can't wait to eat!" Aqua said.

The two ponies ate while just small talking. After they ate Braeburn headed out to the orchard to buck trees so they could have food, and Aqua headed out to explore Appleloosa!

* * *

A/N sorry for the short chapter guys, but I can guarantee that the next ones will not be this short. I have a lot planned for this story so stick around!


	3. Chapter 3

Aqua was eating at the Salt Block Saloon (It had a tarp over the hole in the roof) after exploring Appleloosa for the first time when Braeburn galloped over to her.

"Hey Braeburn why are you here? Shouldn't you be a work? You said you had to buck apples all day," Aqua said.

"Well I have ta eat lunch sometime, so why not with you? Would ya' rather I not be here? You sounded unhappy to see me." Braeburn was trying not to frown when he said the last part, but he was still blushing as he said this. "So what are ya' doin'?"

"There is no way I would be disappointed to see you. I'm just waiting for my daisy sandwich to arrive. Do you want anything? Since you walked all this way to see me, I'll pay." Aqua said, oblivious to Braeburn's blush.

"Yes ahm hungry, but ah will not let ya' pay for me because you are mah guest in Appl-," Braeburn was cut off before he could finish his sentence because Aqua wanted to point something out.

"Actually I crashed into this town, but I get where you're going," Aqua said.

When the waiter walked over Braeburn flagged him down.

"Scuse' me, can I get an apple sandwich." Braeburn said.

The waiter nodded and walked off to get it. A few minutes later he came back with an apple sandwich and a daisy sandwich. Braeburn and Aqua started eating. They didn't really talk when they were eating because they were both really hungry and they were stuffing their faces.

"So after we are done can I help you with your apple bucking?" Aqua said.

"Ahd love to spend ma work day with ya'," Braeburn said still blushing, and it was then and only then when Aqua realized that he had been blushing the whole time. She really liked Braeburn and when she saw that, for a split second she thought he liked her back, but being the Pegasus she is she instantly told herself that he was just blushing because of her stupid offer to buck trees with him. If only she knew it was the complete opposite.

**At the Apple Orchard**

Braeburn and Aqua finished lunch and galloped to the apple orchards. Aqua was going to start bucking trees when she realized she had no idea what she was doing. She tried turning one way and struck air and then another way and she fell over. Braeburn saw her and said, "Do ya' need any help over there?"

Aqua laughed because she was embarrassed and replied "Yeah I could use a little bit of help. I don't think I've ever done this before," she was blushing out of embarrassment of needing help.

"Ahd love ta' help ya', jus' move a lil to the left and now turn this way a lil bit," Braeburn walked over to her and positioned her by turning her and giving her small orders. The he told her to buck not to hard and not to soft. She got the perfect buck, and she was so excited she jumped up and hugged Braeburn. He didn't know how to respond so he just hugged her back; it was then that she realized how much she really liked him. She looked up to his face and said, "Braeburn, I think I love you."

Braeburn almost shouted with joy and said, "Aqua the mysterious pegasus who crashed into ma' town, ah think ah love ya' too." Aqua wasn't expecting that and she definitely wasn't expecting what came next. She opened her mouth to respond to Braeburn when she felt his lips touch her and they sunk into the most soothing thing she ever felt: His lips on hers. They stood there and were kissing for a while until Aqua broke it and said, "Well Braeburn I guess we should get to work."

* * *

A/N Aww they are so cute together. I know the storyline moved a bit fast and this was a short chapter, but too bad.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I really love Braeburn and Aqua together! They are just so cute! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and for subscribing! If you want anything to happen in the story just PM me and I will consider adding your ideas into the story! I am going to try and put a picture of "Aqua" on Deviant Art so you guys can see what she looks like, but don't worry I'm not going to spoil her real name by putting it there. Also I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my computer is a retard and it wouldn't turn on. I had to turn it on safe mode to turn it on, but that is my problem not you guys'. ONWARD TO THE STORY!

After they kissed they were just sitting there, even after Aqua said that they should get back to work. Neither one of them could believe that the other was thinking what they were all along. After about ten minutes of just staring at each other they finally got back to work. Now that Aqua knew how to buck, work went a lot faster. There wasn't much talking as both of them were still surprised about what just happened. When they finished about a tenth of the orchard the sun was starting to set. They started walking home, and when they got to the door Aqua said, "Braeburn?"

He turned and stopped and asked, "Yes, Aqua?"

She blushed and said, "Well actually I just wanted to hear your voice. After we kissed, you went into some sort of trance and wouldn't talk."

"Oh, Ahm mighty sorry Aqua, it's just I hadn't realized that you liked me too, and ah was might surprised," Braeburn explained shyly.

The two ponies walked inside, and Aqua collapsed onto the couch, tired from her hard day's work. Braeburn walked into the kitchen and started making dinner. He didn't want Aqua to feel bad, so he made small talk while cooking. He decided to make something other than apples for a change, so he made a salad. When he was done, he walked out to the living room and they ate their dinner. They were both exhausted so right after dinner they went to bed. Aqua had already fallen asleep on the couch, so Braeburn went up to his room and slept in _his_ bed.

**About 1:00 in the Morning**

Aqua woke up because she was freezing. Braeburn had forgotten to provide but one blanket, and it was a cold night. She walked upstairs and climbed into Braeburn's bed to get warm. She was extremely tired, so she did not realize her actions. She snuggled up and fell asleep.

**About 8:00 in the Morning**

Braeburn awoke to Aqua hugging him with all four of her legs. He was barely awake so he just hugged back for a minute and smiled. After a few minutes, he realized what he was doing. He jumped up and said, "Aqua, How long have ya' been here?" he wasn't mad, just surprised.

Aqua half-way woke up and mumbled, "Braeburn you woke me up," in a half asleep kind of voice if you get what I mean.

"Aqua, why are you in my bed?" Braeburn inquired.

"Wha…," Aqua still wasn't fully awake, "I don't know how I got here."

"Oh, well Ah guess that's okay," Braeburn was still really tired, but he didn't want to disturb Aqua's sleeping.

Aqua sensed his disturbance in wanting to get back in bed, and in her half-asleep state of mind, she said, "Common, Brae, just lay back down, you'll be fine." It was almost like she was drunk with the way she was talking.

Braeburn blushed and just lay back down. He quickly fell back asleep, and Aqua snuggled up to him. In about an hour, Aqua woke up fully and realized where she was.  
"Braeburn," she shook Braeburn awake.

"Aqua, you're awake," he said.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Umm… how did I get here?" she questioned.

"I dunno, you came in here in the middle of the night," Braeburn explained.

"Oh, well I guess that's okay," Aqua was blushing a lot as she sheepishly said this. She got up and said, "Well, I'm going to go take a shower, okay?" Braeburn nodded and Aqua walked into the bathroom and ran the water. When she got out of the shower, a breakfast of applesauce and toast with apple jam awaited her. While they were eating breakfast, Aqua said, "Braeburn, since I'm living in your house, I thought that I should get a job to help support the house."

"Aww, that's mighty fine of ya', but ah' don't want ya' ta' feel bad if ya' can't find work. Appleloosa doesn't have many job options currently," Braeburn explained. They finished their breakfast and Aqua headed out to town.

A/N Hey guys, sorry again for the late chapter, and it kinda sucked too. Man am I just a bitch, and also I think I have to put up the rating to T for calling myself a bitch XD. Well Merry Christmas guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. My computer won't turn on and I am typing this up on my sisters crappy computer that I can't stand so I can tell you guys I am trying really really hard to write all my stories but I cant until I get a new computer. I am going to try and write them on someone else's but that might not work out... So, I am going to post this onto all my stories. I'm really sorry guys! Also I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter... And when I post a new chapter, it will be over this one, not a new one...


End file.
